


Leika

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [6]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cuties, Dog adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, dannyweek, warning: Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one were the puppies adopt a puppy."  "Yeah... It was time to fill this place with some more life. Although taking care of two puppies will be hard for me.""We only have one... oh. Me,” he grinned.          "





	Leika

 

 

 "Hey, hey, it's okay!” Colleen laughed as she carried the puppy through the door. It was hard to hold the little ball of fur as if she was somehow aware that this was her new home now.

Danny set down the blanket they had used to make their little new family member feel more comfortable during the drive, "I think she likes it here."

"How do you know?” Colleen asked sarcastically and let the dog down.

The small mixed breed paced over the floor, slipped a few times but continued to sniff around every corner and inch. Realizing that she was from a shelter. Danny was sure that she had never actually been in an actual apartment, house, or in their case, a penthouse.

"I think we need to sleep down here tonight,” Colleen grinned.

"Why?"

"Look at the short legs, don't think the poor thing can actually walk the stairs yet. Besides our living area is so gigantic, maybe she should get to know it well enough first."

"Fair point."

The two watched for a moment as the little dog walked around the corner into the kitchen and then peeked out from behind it, already seeing if the humans were still there for her.

Danny laughed and turned around to smile brightly at his girlfriend, "I think we did good."

"Yeah... It was time to fill this place with some more life. Although taking care of two puppies will be hard for me."

"We only have one... oh. Me,” he grinned. Not the first time, she had used this comparison for him. During one of the conversations with her they had come to the conclusion that Luke and Danny were dogs, while Jess, Colleen, Matt, and Claire were cats.

"Yeah,” Colleen smiled.

Apart from the effort back home, this had been an easy decision. Danny was a CEO and he could take their dog to office with him, if he wanted. Besides, Colleen had no trouble taking her to the dojo too. On top of that, both her and Danny went jogging in Central Park on a daily basis, so their dog wouldn't have to complain about a lack of fresh air either. And if they flew away together, she could stay with friends or a dog sitter.

"Heeeeey, Leika, c'mere,” Colleen kneeled down.

The dog looked interested but turned around immediately. Danny had expected that. How could she know her commands already?

"There was a time you looked at me like that," Danny smiled.

"Idiot,” she laughed.

Danny walked up behind her and leaned over his girlfriend as she was sitting on the ground, "You think we should give her something to eat right away?"

"The people from the shelter said that she has her dinner times; we should follow them, at least for now."

"Yeah, right."

Danny laid down flat on his stomach next to Colleen and remained as calm as he could.

In the meantime, Colleen stood up, gave him aa slap on his ass, and walked towards the kitchen.

"We could get her some water,” she explained, before Danny could even ask.

"Right."

Danny's eyes were still pinned on the tiny dog as it sniffed around their living room. She was always looking over towards him and she flinched from every tiny sound she couldn't identify. Then the little thing lowered her behind and peed on the ground.

"Oh,” Danny slowly got up from his position and walked over towards the puppy. he didn't want to scare her off. As he reached her, he gently lifted her up and carried her outside on the rooftop garden. Colleen and he had read a bunch of dog/puppy training books, so they knew a thing or two.

The moment the dog's paws touched the grass, Danny could feel her panicking. It wasn't a surprise that she ran back inside into the more familiar area immediately, but that was okay for now.

Back inside, Colleen had wiped the pee away with a tissue and smiled at Danny, "At least, I don’t have these problems with you."

"Now you're the idiot,” he laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at night when Danny was woken up by weird sounds. His instinct told him to fight, but he carefully pushed himself up from the mattress on the floor. Whatever sound had woken him, hadn't disturbed Colleen. He had always thought she looked like an angel when she was asleep. Beautiful and peaceful and, in like eighty percent of the time, a kind smile on her lips.

When Danny looked around, he saw the source of the sound. Leika was sitting next to the bed, an old newspaper in her mouth. 

"No,” Danny whispered. Apparently, his tone of voice had been right, because she dropped the paper and carefully walked over towards the couple.

"You wanna join us?” he asked.

With a little adorable jump, the puppy was on the mattress. She settled down somewhere next to Danny's chest, yawned, and leaned against him.

This was his home.

The warm feeling inside made Danny smile, "Good night, Leika. Good night Colleen."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it has been this long and I'm sorry it's so short, hope you enjoy it though :)  
> Thanks to @Casy_Dee for your beta awesomeness.


End file.
